A League of Legends
by Donovan Soule
Summary: A League inspired story that follows Annie and her companions on a journey through Runeterra in search of a treasure. One chapter a week is my minimum post rate. If you find an error please inform me and I will correct it. If there are any characters you'd like me to add then please message me and I will write them in. And as always, please enjoy!
1. Annie's Arrival

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any errors you spot please let me know and I will correct them.

 **Annie** plucked her teddy-bear, Tibbers out of the mud on the roadside and held him close to her body. She was searching for a pub that a stranger a few miles back had said she could rest for free so long as she had something to offer. Unfortunately, for the charred corpses around her; the stranger never mentioned that this particular road was a constant victim to robberies and murders.

Bandits had caught eye of this little girl skipping along the road humming to herself. She was a mere child, small in stature; easy prey. However, Annie's powerful fire magic inherited by her parents kept her safe under any situations. And even worse, Tibbers, her guardian bear was magicked. With the slightest effort she could turn it into a large, powerful grizzly bear swarmed with flames and a bad temper. She held her bear out in front of her. In this simple doll form it had it was beaten, missing an eye, and some fluff. Now her most precious friend was covered in filthy mud too. Annie was furious, but it was raining and she knew she needed to make it to the pub before nightfall. She may be mad, but even more so was she tired.

She walked for another mile before she saw the faint light of the pub sitting on the side of the road. The rain was deafening, but as she neared she could hear the sounds of chatter, glasses clanking, and hearty laughter. As she entered the pub half of the noise in the room died down as the customers looked over at who had entered. They all saw a small girl with red hair, soaked purple garments, torn up shoes, and a ugly teddy-bear that she held in her right hand; hanging at her side.

The noise returned and the consumers went back to their merry enjoyment. Annie scanned the room to find the host of the evening. Suddenly, a great, gutty laugh erupted from near the bar table as a large, obese, shirtless man approached her. He gestured to a pub maid as he walked up with a gentle smile on his face.

"What's a youngster like yourself doing in a place like this?", his laugh shook the room. "Ah, no matter. You're soaked! Maria come help clean this kid up!". Annie's expression was blank with confusion. Moments ago she was under siege by bandits and the like, but now she was being warmly invited into a place for adults. She didn't know how to feel, but the mans laugh was intoxicatingly funny. It was a sort of laugh only large men could make. The kind that shook rooms, made presences known, and created merriment.

The maid took Annie upstairs into a private room and helped change her into a white gown suited for her diminutive size. Annie was embarrased, but she could tell the maid was trying her best to make her comfortable. "I'll have these washed, dried and returned to you by mornings rise!". The maid attempted reaching for the dirty teddy-bear, but Annie pulled away with a frown. "I'll wash Tibbers," she said panicked. The maid smiled gently, "Tibbers...that's a cute name for a bear", she chuckled and walked out of the room. While leaving, the maid hollered back one last time over her shoulder, "When you're ready **Gragas** would like to speak with you deary"!


	2. A Fiery Performance

Annie finished washing Tibbers off in a small tin of water. She looked down at Tibbers and smiled happily. Tibbers had gotten her out of many troubling situations. He was loyal only to her and would protect her with all his might. Parting with her precious bear meant agony even if for just a small frame of time. With Tibbers held tight in hand she skipped downstairs to meet Gragas again.

Annie scouted the pub for Gragas and found him at the back of the room talking to a strange looking man leaning back in his chair. The man had a long coat and a large hat that seemed to cover most of his face. Oddly enough in the fold of the hat sat a shiny gold playing card. He had black hair that touched down to his shoulders and a well-groomed beard hugging his face. Gragas glanced over at Annie and briskly stood up; walking over to Annie with a smile on his face. "Ah, littl'un! Feeling refreshed I hope? Maria is such a great caretaker. There isn't much I wouldn't trust her with, ha-ha!", he scratched his large, round belly with glee. "Well I hate to ruin the mood, but there is a small amount of business we need to attend to child. Here at Gragas's Inn and Drink there is one main rule required to enter". He squinted in curiosity at Annie before breaking into a small, jolly giggle. "You can eat, drink, and sleep here all for free, but you must do something entertaining! So tell me youngster, do you have any talents"?

Annie sighed with relief. She had hoped the stranger that told her about this pub was telling the truth. And he was. She almost couldn't help herself from smiling. She was a powerful pyromancer and she loved using her flames. The more she used them the more powerful she grew. To the right of the pub on a far wall sat a small stage. She smiled up at Gragas, "May I?" she asked pointing at the stage. Gragas scratched his greasy, orange hair, "Well sure, but please be careful. Don't fall off the stage!" he let out a explosive laugh at his own joke. Annie skipped over to the stage.

Once on the stage Gragas called for silence throughout the pub and the consumers attention fell on her. She sat Tibbers on the ground at her feet and stepped forward on the stage. With the wave of her arms suddenly the fireplaces and lamps in the room erupted. The audience was in awe as they witnessed all available, lit flame in the room fly towards the young girl. This darkened the room except the stage which became a light show. She gathered all the flames in the room into a neat ball of lustrous luminosity in front if her. She grinned with excitement as she flicked her wrist. Almost instantly the orb of flame hit Tibbers and the audiences jaws dropped. The orb exploded on Tibbers and in a loud roar the once silly teddy-bear erupted into a large, raging grizzly bear. He stared in anger at the audience as he sundered the wooden stage with his claws. The flames surrounded his body and his roars increased the flames density. It was a spectacular sight. Annie reached out her hand to calm Tibbers. Tibbers looked at her and understood what was happening.

Tibbers extended his paw and Annie stepped onto it as she was lifted into the air and onto his shoulders. He then started to give her a playful piggy-back ride as she giggled and squealed. Tibbers ran all over the stage roaring playfully at the onlookers who laughed heartily back even though just a second ago had almost ran in fear. It was apparent that the little girl had full control not only over the flames, but the menacing bear as well. Gragas was laughing, clapping, and jumping to the beat of Tibbers silly dance. His obese stomach shook violently everywhere. It was obvious he was enjoying himself immensely. Annie ended the show by drawing the flames from Tibbers body, which turned him back into his lovable teddy-bear form and in a dramatic motion she flicker her arms outwards in front of her sending the flames crackling and roaring back to their original places; re-lighting the room. She picked up Tibbers and struck a finishing pose. The audience went berserk with whistling, clapping, laughing. She had earned herself a standing ovation.

As she hopped off the stage Gragas came tumbling towards her wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "Little Miss, we haven't had a show like that in ages! You were incredible! And your bear, how terrifying, how awesome!", he clapped merrily. "As promised you're welcomed to stay as long as you'd like. Maria will fix you up a proper room". He nodded towards Maria who was attending to some consumers drinks and she nodded back; heading upstairs. "You can talk to the cooks for some warm food for your stomach and the bartender has an arrangement of juices, teas, and milks for your refreshment. I hope you understand I can't be offering a mere child spirits. Maybe when you're older! Now, please make yourself at home. You definitely earned it" Gragas sighed happily. "Now if you'll excuse me Little Miss I have to attend to the other consumers. Please ask me anything you'd like. Maria will find you when your room is ready. With a rather drunk, but well-meaning bow he pivoted and walked over to a group of men drinking it up near the middle of the pub.

Annie felt great. This pub is exactly what she had hoped for. And Gragas was a great host. Maria was kind too - in fact; she almost reminded Annie of her own mother. She clutched Tibbers tight to her chest and smiled. She was a bit thirsty from all the recent laughter and decided to head over to the bartender. She climbed up and sat in one of the stools. A tall, thin man with slicked blonde hair approached her from behind the counter. "What'll it be...um, Annie was it"? "May I have some fire sap?" she asked. The bartender grinned. "Sure thing! Coming right up". He took out a crystal glass and walked over to a large barrel at the back of the bar. There was a image of an apple consumed by fire branded into the barrels face. He squeezed the metallic nozzle jutting out of the barrel and red liquid drained down into the glass. He walked over and handed her the drink. "Careful," he said, "it's spicy". Annie thanked him for the drink and warning. However, she knew all too well how spicy fire sap was as it was her favorite drink.

She gulped down some of the warm red liquid. It slightly burned in the throat, and it tasted of sweet charred apples. Definitely a drink that warmed your body - not to mention your soul. She placed the glass down satisfied. Almost immediately as she did the man with the gold playing card in his hat walked up beside her, "May I?", he asked gesturing the stool next to hers. She nodded, "Of course", she said politely. "The name is **Fate** ," he said coolly as he flicked his coat backwards and sat beside her. "I'd like to offer you a business proposition".


	3. The Upstart Gambler A Finicky Midget

Annie sipped her fire sap in curiosity as Fate waved his hand at the bartender. The bartender came over. "What'll you have?", he asked. "I'll have what the Little Miss here is havin'", he tipped his hat playfully towards her. The bartender went off to pour him a glass of fire sap as Fate turned to Annie on his stool. "I-Uh, couldn't help but notice the fireworks a moment ago", he grinned. "I'm not meaning to sound rude here, but you ever use those flames to hurt a person?", he asked with a almost challenging glare in his eyes.

Annie looked up from her glass, meeting his glare. He had cool, calm eyes. They looked full of wit and intellect. He was like a snowman burning in hell. Here was this calm and collected gentleman in a pub filled with rowdy, drunk heathens. This glare set Annie aback, "I-I..uh", she sat the glass on the counter and began to twiddle her fingers nervously.

He let out a hardy laugh at the sight of this. It was a laugh similar, but not equal to Gragas's. "Ha-ha! I'm so sorry Miss I didn't mean to startle you. Please forgive me!", he took his glass from the bartender and took a sip. "Whoa! That's hot as hell, why are you drinking lava like this Miss?", he snorted at his own joke. Annie didn't know what to say. He was so - overwhelming. His presence made her uncomfortable even though he seemed so polite and gentle.

"I don't want to waste your time, but I have an offer to present you. See, there is an island off the coast near this pub. Folks round' here call it Shadow Isle, or some such.", he looked around uncomfortably before leaning in and lowering his voice so only she could hear. "There is supposedly treasure on this isle. It's hidden in a temple guarded by magick somethin' fierce. You look like a mage to me. And a fine one at that. Would you - uh - tag along with me Little Miss?", he asked nervously. "I need a partner to dispel the wards at the temples entrance. You are of course welcomed to a share of the treasure for the help! I'm no brute!", he laughed hardily. "So what do you say Little Miss"?

Annie was once again taken aback by this man. He was incredible. So calm, talking about such a topic like it was child's play. And all he seemed to need was her help? "I...uh", she began, but before she could give an answer a loud, obnoxious voice was heard near the entrance of the bar. "You ingrate! How dare you try to recruit a mere child onto our mighty force! She is unworthy! And I certainly don't plan on splitting the treasure another way! Are you a moron"?! This interruption silenced the whole room, those not involved looked for a few seconds, but went back to their usual drone of drunkenness. It seemed stuff like this happened in the bar more often then not.

Annie saw the person responsible for the interruption and fell silent with wonder. At the entrance of the bar was a small figure, no bigger than her. The figure was covered in a dark purple coat and hat. The hat was large and cast a shadow over the figures face obscuring it from sight. It's hands and feet seemed to be armored by some sort of metal. In it's right hand was a small staff with a bright green gem in the center that glowed vividly. The figure walked up to the two of them sitting at the bar counter.

"Ah, **Veigar**...my friend! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. You see, she's a mage just like y-", Fate was interrupted. "Silence! There are no mages like me! I am the one and only. And what's more she's just a little girl", Veigar's voice was high-pitched and seemed to rip through the air with annoying confidence. "You said you were here to ask directions for the mountain up the road, not to mingle with an ugly child!", Veigar seemed furious.

Fate threw his arms up casually, "So sue me, but I'm telling you she's the real deal! She seems to be a pyromancer. We could use that!", Fates eyes went from calm to excited as he spoke. "Plus, there will be plenty of treasure for us all! Don't sweat it"!

Veigar calmed down unwillingly and looked towards Annie. Annie couldn't believe how dark the shadow was that was cast on his face. It almost seemed magicked. All that was visible were two, yellow eyes that seemed to reflect what they stared at; and right now - they seemed to be staring at her soul. "Child, how old are you?", he demanded. "I'm 8", she replied still confused as to what was happening. Veigar scoffed rudely and walked back towards the entrance of the bar. "Little Girl, if you beat me in a battle of magick then you may come with us", he challenged.

"Veigar that's hardly fai-", once again Veigar interrupted Fate. "Shut up!, he ordered, "I will have my duel with this girl. Did you even bother explaining to her the dangers we will encounter on our trek?!", Veigar stormed out of the pub and into the night. Right before the doors closed he yelled back. "I will be waiting Girl"!

"I am so sorry about all this Miss", Fate apologized coolly as usual. "I forgot to mention that we have companions. That there was one of em'. His name is Veigar. He's small, sure, but he packs a wallop. He's a mage just like you and unfortunately we're gonna need more than one to open those wards; though Veigar disagrees. I'm sorry to throw you into this, I really am, but you wouldn't mind humoring him would you? He may seem tough, but he won't kill you. He looks little and nasty, but deep down he's a big ol' softy. Hell, he even has himself a wife! She's in our quirky troop too. I'll introduce her to ya' later", Fate chuckled.

Annie shuddered at the thought of a woman strange enough to want to marry Veigar, but it warmed her heart that he wasn't as much of a jerk as he seemed. She nodded at Fate, "I'll do it". A huge grin spread across his face, "Excellent! Thank you Little Miss. You won't regret this!", he reached up and plucked the gold playing card from his hat and handed it to her. "This is for you, if you're ever in trouble place it flat on the ground and I'll be there for ya'. I promise. Now, go show that fidgety midget what yer made of! Ha-ha! And when you get back if you fully accept then well go over the details", Fate gave Annie a playful wink.

Annie took one last sip from her glass and sighed happily. She grabbed Tibbers, hopped off her stool, and headed out of the pub. This was gonna be fun...


	4. Formidable Magick

**A/N:** I've been sick this passed week and work stress has caught up with me, so I apologize for the late chapter. With that said, I hope you enjoy it. As always constructive criticism is welcomed and if there are any champs you want me to write in to the story please feel free to let me know. Enjoy.

Annie stepped out into the cold night. She was exhausted - to be sure, but she would never let an opportunity to battle another mage go to waste. The rain had died down, but there still seemed to be puddles littered in the moonlit mud. She gazed over at Veigar who was impatiently tapping his foot with his metal gauntlets folded across his chest. The low hanging moon glinted off his clothing giving him a strange aura.

"Took you long enough, little girl", Veigar snapped. He scoffed quietly to himself before holding out his wand in a fighting stance. "Are you ready?", he asked Annie. Annie too her position across from him some many feet away from the pub and nodded. "You should put your teddy away, girl. I'd hate to ruin your favorite toy", he smirked at her. Annie looked up at Veigar furiously at first, but stopped when she noticed his face once more.

Veigar's bright yellow eyes poked out from underneath his hat, but there was something...different about them. They were narrowed and his focus was directly on her. He was unlike the thugs Annie had fried a few miles back. He seemed to know how to fight. This put a cold expression on Annie's face. She would definitely have to try against this purple menace. Gripping her bear close to her chest, Fate came out of the pub and spoke up. "Alright you two this bout will go until either of you yells the give-in word". Veigar looked up at Fate and asked, "And what might that be?". Fate let out a charming laugh,"Why, money of course!". Veigar's cold expression seemed to burn through the charming expression Fate had. "I hate you, just start the match", he demanded. "Alright, alright I'm sorry. You don't have to be that way", sighing deeply he took off his hat pulling out a blue card that reflected the moonlight back into the night. In a gentle gesture he flicked the card to the ground. "Begin"!

As soon as that word was spoken Annie felt her cheek burn up. She looked ahead and Veigar's right hand had a dark aura around it. He had just fired off a spell so quickly. He was dangerous. Annie raised her arms into the air pulling the fire from the pubs outer-lamps. She flicked her arms outwards towards Veigar with her palms facing him. The fire immediately shot up into the air, gathered into a ball, then erupted raining fire down around Veigar. Annie couldn't see Veigar's face to be sure, but it almost seemed like he was grinning. "Your magic is something else Annie", Veigar stated with a small laugh as if to confirm Annie's suspicions. "-but I've been practicing forever"! Veigar lifted a metallic hand into the air. As he did so six large pillars rose from the ground. Between the pillars was a thick blanket of energy. It was a trap.

Annie threw fire at the walls, but the energy seemed to eat her fire up. If anything she was helping Veigar. Suddenly a loud crack shook the air and everyone looked upwards into the sky. A dark meteorite was plummeting down to Annie. Annie began to panic. She kissed Tibbers before tossing him over the wall. With quick spell-weaving gestures she imbued him with fire and he erupted. Tibbers gripped two of the dark pillars encasing Annie and ripped them from the ground. Veigar's stern expression quickly changed into one of surprise. Tibbers grabbed Annie pulling her away from the impact zone just before the meteor struck the ground. Luckily it was small enough coming through orbit to do no real damage, but the ground around where it hit was sundered with what looked like black fire spouting from the cracks of the crater.

Annie turned to Veigar and pointed her finger. Tibbers let out an ear splitting roar before charging towards the minuscule mage. Veigar fired off strange orbs of energy, but Tibbers charged even through those. The giant bear gripped Veigar by the collar using his maw. They locked furious eyes and then - Tibbers dropped Veigar. Tibbers turned back to Annie and what Annie saw shook her very soul. Tibbers was scared. Even the flames surrounding his body seemed to die down. He has seen something in Veigar's gaze. Against Annie's will Tibbers flames died out and he reverted into his lovable teddy-bear self. Annie finally found a mage she could respect. One that she even feared.

Veigar let out a sigh before breaking the serious mood with a high-pitched laughter. "Excellent! You have proven yourself to me! That was so exhilarating!". he clapped his armored hands together. You were so clever with your magick Annie! Annie's expression of fear and fight melted away to a pure look of confusion. Just moments ago she saw a demon and now she saw a fellow mage. This was the first time he had said her name since they met. "Your bear is something else entirely. What a neat spell. Perhaps one of these days you could teach me", he asked her. "I'll even teach you one of my spells if you'd like".

Fate waved a red card through the air signaling the end of the match. "I take it she can come along Veigar?", asked Fate. "Yes, yes, the victory is hers. She did amazingly. I was actually afraid for a moment!", Veigar let out a exhausted sigh. "Welp, I'm tired, I'm going to retire. It was nice meeting you Annie. Maybe well have a rematch someday? I'll see you tomorrow"! He walked back into the pub before the doors shut behind him.

"Well Miss, looks like you got him good", said Fate. Annie had so many questions. She was so confused at the sudden demeanor change. "So, I know we said we'd work the details out, but I'm exhausted as I'm sure you are too. Ask your questions tomorrow. For now, get something to eat and hit the hay!", Fate followed suit of Veigar and entered the bar. Annie shook off her utter confusion for the moment and followed.

Veigar walked into his room and shut the door behind himself. He sighed heavily before taking off his hat. "What you did was nice, my love", a cheerful voice was heard from the corner of the room in a large chair. "She was strong, she pushed me to the edge. I can't let that happen. I almost snapped. I almost - a single tear ran down the right side of his face - went back to my old self". The girl in the chair got up and walked over to him. She gently wiped away his tear with her purple hand and looked him in the eyes. A gentle, green glow illuminated back into Veigar's eyes.

Annie tucked Tibbers gently into bed before hopping in herself. She had taken another shower and got into a sleeping gown. She was full from the meal earlier and sighed happily. She had many questions for this new group she had met. Annie sighed one last time before hugging Tibbers tight and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Introductions and New Beginnings

Annie awoke to find two bright, emerald eyes blinking back at her. She sat up startled and backed farther into her beds headboard. At the end of the her bed sat a purple, fair-skinned girl with red robes. She had a very large, equally red hat on that almost seemed too big for her. She seemed small in stature just like Veiger and herself.

"Hiya, sleepyhead!", the small girl giggled. "I didn't mean to startle you. **Pix** here said you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. My name is **Lulu** , pleased to meet you". Lulu stuck out her hand in a friendly manner. Annie accepted the handshake and responded, "And I'm Annie, but I'm fine. Uh...who's Pix"? Lulu perked up before pointing near Annie's head. Annie turned to her headboard to find a small, purple fairy sitting with crossed arms by her head. This was turning out to be a very purple morning.

Lulu left - although unwillingly - after a bit and Annie bathed, dressed, and grabbed Tibbers before heading downstairs to meet with the others. Lulu and Pix ran over to greet her. "Yay, you're here, and you look amazing"! Annie blushed lightly before looking across the pub. To her surprise the place was near empty. Only five figures sat around one large table in the center of the pub. Three of which Annie recognized as Fate, Veigar, and Lulu. The other two were a mystery to her. Behind the bar was Gragas, cleaning glasses and near the group was Maria who was waiting on the group.

"Ah, there she is. Our newest member! How'd you sleep, Miss?", Fate stood up to greet Annie. He pulled out a chair for Annie at the same large table they all were sitting around. "Always the gentleman. Aren't you, Fate?", said one of the unknown persons across from Annie. "Well, you know - wouldn't ever want to leave a lady in waiting, **Ashe".**

Ashe sighed at Fate's reply and stood up to greet the sitting Annie. "And I am Ashe, I was told you'd be joining us on our venture. Annie was it? It's a pleasure to meet you". Ashe was a pale-skinned woman with pure, white hair. She was beautiful to behold. Her cold, blue eyes seemed to demand respect and attention. Annie shook Ashe's hand before she re-seated herself. Fate spoke up, "And for the last introduction, um... **Gnar?** A furry little creature with orange fur, adorning an antique skull upon it's head hopped up onto the table across from her.

He walked up to her in a strange, bouncy manner before sticking out both his furry hands. "Gnar nadda, oogie pugie!", Gnar exclaimed. Annie feeling a bit surprised and confused reached out her hand carefully towards Gnar. Gnar gripped her hand with both his and began to jump excitedly. "Gnar, poogie wala nuna"! Gnar pulled Annie up out of her chair and began to squeeze her tight. He was so ridiculously strong for his size. He was even shorter than her by a few inches, yet his embrace was like a iron grip. "Gnar, manners!", a scolding Ashe spoke up peeling the fluffy, orange fur-ball away from Annie. Gnar begrudgingly went back into his seat.

"And that's Gnar. He's a kind soul and he seems to like you! That's good. He has a bit of a temper though, so please be careful. And as you see he can't speak English, but he tries. It's sort of like a guessing game with that one", Fate chuckled to himself. "Well, Miss... that's everyone you haven't met. An odd band to be sure, but everyone has their reasons to be here. Veigar and Lulu are here to provide their assistance as mages for the wards guarding the temple, Ashe is here because she's well versed with survival and is a quick shot with the ol' bow and arrow, Gnar...well he just sort of followed us. He helped us out of a cinch and we fed him to show him our gratitude. He wouldn't stop following us after that".

Fate stood up flourishing his hands, "And now, my dear - we have you". That makes three mages, two fighters, and me". Annie spoke up, "What do you do"? "What do I do?Well I lead the whole party of course!", he laughed hardily. "That's _all_ he does", Ashe spoke up. "You're no help", Ashe folded her arms in a scolding manner. "But you know I can be", Fate replied giving her a playful wink. "Anyway Annie, all of us are heading out today. We have four horses and carriages respectively". Ashe drives one and I'll drive the other. We have to cross a quite thick jungle, but after that we will be in Bilgewater. Across from that is the Shadow Isle...and our treasure. Pack your things and we'll be heading out by noon-time. Anyone have questions"? Everyone shook their head and Fate gleamed with a smile, "Excellent"!

Annie didn't have much aside from Tibbers. She brought a small suitcase that Maria had given her and packed a few sets of clothes. Maria had also provided those. Annie went downstairs where Gragas and Fate were talking. "She's young if she gets hurt _you_ get hurt, or my name ain't Gragas". Maria ran up to Annie and bent down giving her a tight hug. "Please be careful out there sweetie, if you ever need help I asked Ashe to assist you. As I'm sure the others will too, oh and take this"! Maria reached into her aprons pocket and pulled out a small, green crystal. "Take this with you and if you ever get into trouble throw it to the ground and shatter it. It will signal Gragas and I and we will come right away. No matter how far it may be. You know - you remind me of my daughter back home. Ah, I'm getting emotional excuse me". Maria walked quickly upstairs wiping her eyes.

"Alright Annie, finish your goodbyes and we will meet you outside", and with that Fate walked out of the pub into the sunlight. "Fate may seem suspicious, but deep down he is a good man. As Maria said though, Ashe will help you no matter what. Make sure you get to know her. She may seem strict at first, but she's a sweetheart. I hate to see you go, you just getting here and all, but hey - if you find any treasure be sure to bring some back for ol' Graggy"! Gragas let out a room splitting laugh. Annie giggled at his silliness. "Thank you for taking me in, sir. And thank Maria for me. Tibbers thanks you guys too".

Gragas leaned in to Tibbers whom Annie was holding. "And a big welcome to you too Tibbers", Tibbers eye glinted a bit. "And finally, my incredible guest. I have something for you as well". With that Gragas took out a small package from behind the pub counter and handed it to her. "Within that parcel is a few vials of a special formula I concocted over at the brewery. They heal minor wounds and also warm you up internally a bit. Great for battles _and_ cold nights!", Gragas let out one final laugh before giving Annie a gentle hug and sending her on her way.

Annie stepped outside into the light and was blinded momentarily before her eyes adjusted. She looked over towards the barn and saw everyone ready to go. "You'll be riding with Ashe, upon her request", Fate said. "Come on Annie let's get going". "Come on pretty"! "Let's go, girl. Wouldn't want to miss me teaching you some spells, right"? "Nede nudu garox balala"!

Annie smiled and hopped into the wagon. Lulu and Gnar were in the back and greeted her with smiles as well. With a "Hyup!", and a few leather sounds they were off to the jungle. Gragas and Maria waved outside of the pub behind them. Finally, it was the start of Annie's _real_ adventure.


	6. Bandits on the Hill

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of chapters lately. I've been picking up a ton of extra shifts at work. I'll be done with all these shifts soon and will get out an extra chapter before weeks end as a thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy. As always criticism is highly appreciated and if there are any character you want me to add let me know.

Annie woke up to a sudden _thump_ that seemed to knock the breath out of her for a moment. She opened her eyes and realized they were still inside the carriage. Ashe must have hit a rather large bump in the road. She sat up to find Lulu and Gnar curled up sleeping next to each other. Gnar's tail seemed to be gently brushing Lulu's face causing her to sneeze every now and then.

Annie peeked out the back of the carriage. It was late afternoon and awkwardly peaceful. Aside from the sound of the carriages and horses there wasn't much noise floating around in the air. Annie went towards the back of the carriage where she saw Ashe - still as focused as ever. "Did you sleep well"?, Ashe asked. "Oh, um - yes. I did. Thank you. Where are we right now"?

"We are currently entering a range of hills to rest for the night. In the morning we head for the Plague Jungles, then Kumungu Jungles, after that we should be in Fyrone Flats; that will lead to: Urtistan, The Great Barrier, and _finally_ Demacia. While in Demacia we will find a ship, a few extra crew members, and then set sail for Shadow Isles. It's quite a long trek actually. Even for one such as myself. I came from all the way up north of Valoran in an icy location called the Freljord. It's my home. It's a little rough around the edges - so to speak, but there are good people there".

Annie smiled as Ashe talked. It was funny seeing someone so focused on everyday life, yet able to reminisce and give precise instructions so casually; all while steering a couple horses. She was such a great multitask-er. It's no wonder Gragas asked Ashe to take care of her on this long adventure. "Where are you from, Annie?", Ashe spoke up. "Oh, um...I'm from a place called Voodoo Lands. Annie's response hung still in the air for a few moments before Ashe finally replied, "Well, at least we know where all your magick abilities originated".

No one really liked the Voodoo Lands. Not only were they creepy, dangerous, and filled with all sorts of bad folk - but their was a seething mist in the air. The mist around Voodoo Lands was powerful. People and creatures exposed to it long enough would develop magickal - and dangerous powers. No one stayed there expect runaways, slaves, cutthroats or people in poverty. And even then the ability to get in to Voodoo Lands itself was a miracle if they survived.

Suddenly a warning broke Annie's concentration, "Look out"! With air-splitting sounds arrows tore through the carriages canvas and pinned all around the carriage. Tibbers was pinned to the floor and instantly anger swarmed Annie's mind. Lulu and Gnar woke up wondering what was going on. "Bandits!", cried Ashe as if to satisfy their knowledge. Ashe stopped the carriage and they got out before the next hail of arrows. Ashe pointed to the top of a lower hill, "They are sniping from up there. Gnar!", Gnar rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Nadda?", Gnar replied. Ashe had a slight grin, "Sic em".

As soon as Ashe gave her command Gnar began to roar. It was cute at first, but Gnar's body began to change. He was growing larger! His fur changed from bright orange to dark red and his roar went from a cute growl to a spine splitting battle-cry. He was huge. Gnar stuck his hands into the ground pulling out a massive clump of earth before hurling it at the top of the hillside. A few screams could be heard as the bandit archers began to split up running in different directions.

Fate's carriage was also stopped. Fate grinned and grabbed his hat before disappearing in a flash of playing cards. He reappeared on the hill where the bandits were and punched one in the gut dropping them to the floor, breathless. Another archer began to draw their bow as an arrow of pure ice pierced his hand. The bandit let out wails of agony as his hand began to freeze over. Fate looked down the hill to see Ashe who was aiming with extreme focus. He gave her a playful wink.

Annie plucked Tibbers from the arrow and threw him out. Tibbers roared with rage as he began to charge up the hill to join the fray. "Tremendo!", Lulu shouted as Tibbers suddenly grew to twice his size. The ground he ran upon was singed with every step. "Thank you, Lulu", Annie said. "No problem cutie, and when this is over I'll patch that arrow hole in his chest back up".

A maniacal laugh was heard from Fates carriage as Veigar stepped out. Annie was a bit surprised as Veigar's ear-splitting laugh sent a shiver down her spine. He reached his hands to the sky and called down black meteorites from above. The clouds in the sky split as the rocks hurled down to the bandits. Screams were heard and Fate shouted from the mountain top, "Hey watch it"! One of the meteorites had landed right next to Fate. Veigar replied, "Shut it you fool!", before Lulu grabbed him from behind and hugged him tight". "Calm down honey", she said with the sweetest of voices. And as she did Veigar's aura faded and he apologized before the two went to the back of Fate's carriage to rest.

A few minutes later the bandits were all dispatched and Gnar reverted to his lovable fluffy self. Fate teleported back down to meet them up. "Well folks, it looks like we took care of all of them. I did some scouting of their belongings and it looks like they have a carriage we can use to replace the one they tore up. Sorry you had to go through that Little Miss. Hey Veigar you okay in there buddy"? Veigar and Lulu came out from the back of the carriage, "I'm fine, sorry for getting carried away".

Ashe ran up to Annie, "Are you hurt? Are you sick? Do you need anything"? Annie giggled and told her she was fine. "Well folks, we will rest on the hill tonight. They had a few satchels of gold we can use for R and R along the way if you catch my drift. Tomorrow at dawn we will head back out. If anyone gets into trouble during the night shout as loud as you can. We will wake up".

Everyone split up and began to set up some tents, campfires, and Ashe hunted a few rabbits and mountain vegetables for a fine stew. Lulu patched Tibbers hole up and apologized to Annie for the sight she saw earlier with Veigar. "We have a long history together. We are still working on it, so please bear with us. He really isn't a mean guy. I promise you".

Everyone began to head off to bed except Ashe who sat near the campfire, keeping watch. Annie was thankful to have her around. She was so strong. She didn't ever complain and she was so good at surviving in harsh conditions. Annie had a lot of respect for her. Gnar was incredible too. Now she knew why he was still here with them. He was a hulking mass of fur and teeth when he became upset. She was glad he was on their side. She looked down at Tibbers who was in her arms. His button eyes looked back at her. "Thank you, Tibbers", Annie whispered - before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Assailant in the Woods

Annie awoke to find Gnar curled up next to her. His tail was covering his eyes as he slept. She gently pushed him to the side and sat up; scanning her surroundings. Ashe had fallen asleep against a rather large boulder with her arms folded. It was almost like she was keeping watch - even while sleeping. Annie stood up and patted herself off. She picked Tibbers up - brushing him off as well - and headed back down the hillside from whence they came to find some potential food.

If there was one thing Annie knew, it was edibility. Her parents taught her when she was very young what animals, berries, and vegetables were considered poisonous - and those not. Luckily for her she didn't need any weapons of hunt. One minor flame so as not to completely char the creature was all it took, or Tibbers could chase them down.

Annie heard a twig snap behind some brush to her right. As she did she whipped the palm of her hand towards the flora and commanded flame to eat away at the greenery. Behind the now burnt brush was an odd mushroom. The mushroom in question was green with purple speckles on the brim. Definitely not a mushroom she would pick. Though she had never seen fungus quite like this one. She turned and walked deeper into the thicket of brush.

Annie heard another snap and this time she tossed Tibbers to the ground who erupted into flames and fury. Annie looked around suspiciously before telling Tibbers, "Sniff". Tibbers bent low to the ground and began to search out the source. While he did a faint giggle was heard somewhere in the brush Annie was standing in. In a panic Annie reached her arms upwards bringing them down in a swift motion torching all nearby plants. She still couldn't see anything. And all of this brush seemed picked of it's fruit. Annie shuddered and headed back to wake the others. As she did a sharp whistle was heard right next to her ear.

Annie turned around for a split second before a sharp pain shot through her neck. She reached at her throat and plucked out a thin, tan, needle with a green-ish liquid dripping from the end. Her eyes began to water and she felt her concentration come loose. She screamed, "Tibbers, help!", before her eyes closed, then blackness.

Fate awoke from his sleep and stood up. He brought his arms up in a large yawn and rubbed the dust from his eyes. What an evening they had last night. Fighting side-by-side with his comrades. It was exhilarating. However, as fun as all that might be they still had a matter of this adventure they were to attend to. Fate walked around the camp and woke everyone up. As he did he noticed Annie's lack of presence and asked Ashe where she was. "I think she went to go look for breakfast. She went downhill where we came from. That's where the wildlife is at the moment, anyway".

"Shoot, well, I'll go and help her. Can you set up the fire for the catch please?", he asked while trotting down the hillside after Annie. Ashe accepted waving a hand back at him while departed and stood up as well. "Hmph, a little girl like that shouldn't be heading out by herself without attendance". "Oh, dear. You know she's quite capable of taking care of herself", replied a sleepy Lulu. "Gnar, nagga ooda", confirmed Gnar who was placing twigs in the fire pit from last night.

Fate approached the brush Annie had entered and took a look in before entering. Definite signs of Annie. Scorched twigs, ashes, and the smell of burning wood floated through the air. He grinned and stepped into the thicket as well. He walked for about fifteen minutes before stumbling upon Tibbers - in doll form - lying on the ground with a few needles stuck in him. "I've seen these darts before. Oh God's, **Teemo's** here ain't he". Fate pulled his hat down over his eyes, picked up Tibbers and walked out of the brush.

"Folks, Annie's missing", said Fate handing Ashe Tibbers. "That little girl loves this bear. No way she'd discard it. Not even while gathering breakfast". "I found some needles pinned to the bear. I think Teemo's around this area. For some reason he's kidnapped Annie". As he said that Ashe struck him across the face and ran down the hillside hurriedly not bothering to say anything. It was clear to everyone that this was an emergency.

"How could we be so careless", a brokenhearted Lulu asked. "We will go as well, come Lulu", Veigar grabbed Lulu's hand and ran after Ashe. Gnar dropped everything and, without a word chased after the troupe. "Well, look's like we got ourselves some trouble...", Fate said. He rubbed his cheek as he jogged down the hill after everyone.


	8. PreparationsDesperation

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this past week has been a mess. This chapter is relatively small, but it's mostly a transition chapter. I had to get at least one chapter out before this weeks end. My best friend of many years has moved in with me, so I've been awfully busy. I promise next chapter will be twice as long and have some sweet action. Stay tuned. And as always any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.

The group made it to the charred brush and began to search for evidence of Annie. Ashe stooped low to the ground rubbing her fingers across a few miniature footprints. It was clear that this was a yordle and if what Fate said rang true; then Teemo. Teemo was known around these woods as a savage. He worked for Bandle City and took on difficult missions other's couldn't. Normally, Teemo had a kind demeanor. He was intelligent and easy to talk to, but on the field he changed - for the worse.

Teemo had a knack for killing. He was often sent on missions to spy, assassinate, and perform scouting reconnaissance. The lovable yordle on the outside burned away to unveil a cold, motionless face that was bent on completing his mission. Many times people would get in the way of Teemo, often by accident and he would remove them from the situation. In a permanent manner. He must have mistook Annie for a target. They had to find her fast.

"Gnadda nan bana", said Gnar stepping out from behind some brush. He had Annie's purple backpack in his little, orange hands. "Gnalla goola", Gnar whispered. He was right. Her backpack had her necessities; including the gifts from Gragas, Maria and even the card Fate had given her. The ones meant to save her from danger. This was bad.

"Well folks, I know of only one place Teemo might have taken Annie.", Fate sighed for a moment before taking off his hat and slicking back his black hair. "Bandle City, the city of yordles. I wanted to try to avoid them. Them and I don't exactly have the best of histories". "So, what is your ruling _Captain_ ", said Ashe rolling her eyes sarcastically. "We'll take the horses and head to the city. Veigar, Lulu and Gnar will stay here in case Teemo returns. Bandle is only one days right east from here. And there are vehicles there to take us back in half that time once we are there. We will ask around. I know one man that would know where our furry kidnapper is. We will ask him when we get there. Is everyone in agreement"?

Ashe's eyes opened a little more than usual at hearing this plan. It was...well, good. Normally he had the worst plans possible. "I agree", Ashe replied. "And we will do our job here", said Veigar. "If we do run into Teemo be sure to check the skies. I will light it up with energy". "Duly noted. Take care you three". And with that Fate and Ashe were gone. "I hope they find Teemo, I would hate to run into him ourselves", Lulu sighed. "Gnar gooba lbaa nun", Gnar shouted to them. "Well, we better keep searching let's leave them to the rest. Ashe may not seem like it, but she is heart-stricken over this. She feels like she failed her duty to protect her, but honestly we all failed. I'm going to show Annie an enchantment when she gets back. To prevent a situation like this from happening again". Lulu nodded at the idea and they both trotted off towards Gnar.

"So", Ashe started trying to catch her breathe; they were working the horses hard," ...who is this connection you have in Bandle City"? "His name is **Heimerdinger**. He is Bandle City's famed inventor and oversee's a lot of the city's actions and politics. He's a great guy, but he has a big head about his sciences. Just don't talk back to him about them. He gets extremely upset".

"Noted", Ashe replied as they maintained their focus on the path ahead.


	9. Battle on the Mountain

Authors Note: I apologize for my recent absence. A lot had been going on. Here's your new chapter. I will write another chapter sometime this week as an apology for those who waited so patiently last week, but didn't get one.

Fate and Ashe sped across the valley in haste to get to Bandle City. They would have to pass through the Sabelstone Mountains. It was the mountain range protecting Bandle City from invaders. It was a large reason why Bandle City was capable of staying neutral in times of war. The mountain range was a frigid and swarming with highway-men who would rob passerby's and beat them into the ground. Not even the yordles wandered to those mountains.

The two reached the foot of the mountain range and halted, climbing off their horses. They didn't want to put the horses at risk, so they could use them for the return trip. "You ready to do this?", asked Fate passing a scarf to Ashe. "I was born in the cold", she replied pushing the scarf back to his chest. And with that she pulled her hood over her silver hair and began trudging up the mountain. Fate chuckled to himself as he wrapped the scarf around his own neck and pursued her.

"Any luck over there Veigar?", asked Lulu who was looking through a cluster of bushes. "Not here, but keep looking. What about you Gnar?", Veigar looked toward Gnar who was in his large form. Gnar was sniffing the ground for evidence, but shook his head in defeat at the lack of it. Teemo was clever. Almost all of the ground was charred by Annie, which didn't help either.

"What's the deal with Teemo anyway?, asked Lulu in a slightly angered tone. "Why did he have to kidnap Annie, she's a good person"! Veigar pulled the brim of his cap lower over his face in thought before responding. "Teemo isn't a yordle anymore. At least, not by any sane person's definition. A long time ago he was like you and I. He had full control over his emotions, or at least as much control as a normal creature might have. However, he was sent to do missions by Bandle City's government. They were missions that no one else wanted to do, or _could_ do. He would have to spy on people day in and day out. Sometimes he was commissioned to kill as well".

"That's horrible!", Lulu replied with a shocked expression. Even Gnar's attention was focused on Veigar's story now. "It didn't stop there either. Soon Bandle City made him stay in dangerous places for prolonged periods of time. And as you know yordles start to lose their mind when they are separated from their own species for way too long. He snapped. He changed his demeanor completely and killing became emotionless to him. It was as natural as breathing".

"That poor yordle", Lulu said sadly with a gasp. Veigar nodded, "He made an attempt on my life once a long time ago, but he failed. Thankful that he did, or else I wouldn't be here...with you". Lulu perked up a bit at hearing this before asking, "So...why _did_ Teemo kidnap Annie"?

"Well, my guess is that he either got his target's mixed up, or she took him by surprise and he felt endangered". "Well. let's not think about this anymore. Let's just focus on finding her. Then after this we can make a stop at the next pub we come to and all have drinks", Lulu said cheerfully. "You're right let's do this", and with that the three split up again to search for clues as to Annie's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Fate and Ashe got halfway up the mountain. It was much colder up here and the pathing was much thinner and icy. Even with this bone shattering weather Ashe didn't even seem to flinch. Fate admired strength in a woman, but Ashe was something else. It was hurting his ego a little too; he felt like a pansy with his scarf. "Get down!", shouted Ashe breaking Fate from his concentration as he hit the icy path out of instinct. "What is it", asked Fate who's eyes darted tirelessly; looking for the cause of Ashe's commotion. "Up there", she said from a crouched position.

Ashe's finger was pointing towards the peak of the mountain. A row of archers was lined up as well as a man who was wearing a bear pelt around his neck. "Fire!", ordered the man as the archers all let loose their salvo. It came crashing down around the two as they scrambled behind a large rock to the right of the path. "Gods, they are a lot more accurate than the last bunch o' clowns", Fate said. "They aren't regular bandits. This lot traveled from Freljord. And my homelands bandits are the absolute worst. They don't just stop at robbing you", Ashe shuddered before standing up and drawing her bow. She let loose a volley of arrows that hit three of the seven men; minus their leader.

Fate pulled a playing card from his hand and began to shuffle it between his fingers. It began to charge with energy and like that he was gone with but a single playing card left behind in his place. Fate reappeared next to one of the wounded bandits that Ashe had hit, he took the arrow forcefully from the bandits wound and turned to an approaching bandit with a handaxe behind him. He stabbed the arrow into this bandits chest before picking him up and using him as a shield against another bandits arrow. He picked up the handaxe and hurled it at a cowardly bandit that was running from the fight. It planted in the back of his skull and the bandit dropped. Only one bandit and the leader remained. They were on both sides of Fate. Fate flicked a gold playing card into his palm from his sleeve and threw it at the bandit. With a look of shock the bandit couldn't move and Fate stepped behind him. "Ashe, now"!

Ashe fired an arrow that pierced through the bandits throat. Fate kicked the falling body into the leader; who stunned dropped his axe. Perfect. Fate ran up punching the man square in the mid-section. The punch hurt Fate's hand. The man was built like a bear. He was terrifying. The leader of the bandits punched Fate into the ground knocking the breathe clean out of him. The bandit leader brought his hands above himself and folded them over preparing to smash them into Fate's skull. As he was bringing them down an arrow stuck through his hands. He let out a scream as he dropped to his knees. Fate plucked the arrow from the screaming man's hands and shoved the arrow into his eye. The man let out a final scream as Fate brought his knee up with a swift blow to the bandits chin knocking him out. Ashe ran to meet Fate and assess the situation.

The two looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably. They had such serious faces on. "Are you okay, Fate?", asked Ashe. "Yes, ma'am. Just a little out of breath is all". Fate stretched out his back. This fight had warmed him up a little. "Let's continue before more show up. We are almost there". "I agree and hey Ashe, nice work. Your arrows are as flawless as ever". Ashe blushed slightly not letting Fate see of course and the two began their downhill ascent to Bandle City.


	10. Yordle at the Gate and a Sour Meeting

Fate and Ashe reached the entrance to Bandle City by nightfall. Fate was exhausted, but Ashe showed no signs of rest; as per her usual attitude. The city was massive. So large in fact, that the wall surrounding the city seemed like a mere hurdle one could hop over. The two walked to the front gate where a diminutive, yordle female stood. A single yellow street light cast down on her as she looked up at the two arrivals with curiosity. She had fair, blue skin and chalk white hair. What was most curious about her was the massive cannon strapped to her back by a few leather sashes.

"Halt! Who goes there", the yordle commanded. She must be the night guard for the city. Luckily, there were no regulations for traveling in Bandle City. "My name is Ashe and this is my companion Fate", said Ashe in a very professional and calm tone. "What is your business at this time of night?", the little yordle said with a firm tone. It made Fate chuckle because her voice was just soft enough to sound like a squeaky toy trying to be intimidating. This caused the yordles sharp ears to twitch in anger as she swung her cannon over her shoulder, aiming it right at Fate. "You dare mock, **Tristana**?!I am this towns mighty gunner and defense force all in one!", she shouted. Clearly Fate had pushed the wrong kind of button.

"Be still", Ashe spoke in a soothing voice. "We did not come here to pick a fight. We are here in search of a friend and we believe a yordle named Heimerdinger may know something". Tristana's ears pricked up at hearing this name. "Oh, well you shoulda' said something sooner! You wanna see old four-eyes? He's in the science office near the town hall. You can't miss it. There's a bunch of science-y mumbo-jumbo signs surrounding it. That's where those nerds hang out", she snorted in amusement while re-strapping her cannon onto her back.

"Thank you for your time Tristana", Ashe said coolly as she tugged Fate with her through the front gate. Tristana made a subtle salute as they passed by. Ashe looked back to Tristana and apologized, "Sorry about this one by the way. He didn't mean it". Tristana waved politely before resuming her duty. Once inside Ashe let go of Fate. "I really am sorry about that", Fate began. "Don't be sorry towards me. You owe that yordle an apology later. Take her out somewhere...girls like that". With that both of them looked around at the vast city before them. The architecture of the buildings was so advanced. Simple, automated machines patrolled the streets cleaning and repainting critical lines and signs. Supposedly, Bandle City became a very advanced city due to having no wars to fund. The extra finances went to progression of the city and daily yordle living.

"Well, she said something about mumbo-jumbo signs right? Let's get to looking". The pair walked over to a city directory. And automated voice rang as they drew near. _"Welcome to Bandle City! Our magnificent city has many streets and buildings. It's easy to get lost. On the screen you will see numbered locations. Please select your destination. Beep"._ Fate tapped number twenty-four; the science office. _"Destination selected, science offices. If this is where you would like to go please click yes...beep. Thank you. Have a safe trip"!_

With that the floor underneath the two city newcomers began to shift beneath them. It was a conveyor belt of sorts. They noticed a few other yordles floating around on these belts as well. It was so fascinating. For being a race that Fate had considered pushovers; they sure were intelligent. Bilgewater never had this kind of technology. Deep down that saddened him a bit.

They arrived at the office and stepped from the conveyor belt. The door had "Science" etched into the glass. They opened the door and stepped inside. Both immediately heard rambling.  
"The square root of...ah yes. And the mass times the height equal to the convergence of the...", definitely Heimerdinger. They walked into the door on the right to see a yordle crouching over a workbench scribbling away furiously on his notepad. He heard the guests enter and turned to them, "Ah, visitors! At this time of night whatever may I help you wi-...Fate...what are _you_ doing here"? Heimerdinger was a strange yordle. He had a pair of silly goggles that made his eyes look much larger than they were. He wore a white lab coat and red gloves. To top it all off he had a large mass of blonde curls on top of his head. Pretty, but very messy.

"Haha, Heimy! Good to see you", Fate grinned sheepishly. "It's been too long"!

"Not long enough", snapped Heimerdinger as he turned back to his work.

"And so it begins", whispered Fate to Ashe.


	11. Continued Kidnapping

"Be gone with you, Fate", Heimerdinger ordered. He shifted uneasily at his workbench. He peeked over his shoulder to see if they had gone yet before reaching towards a small red button on his table. "If you do not leave I will be forced to call security, please don't make me". He hovered his hand over the signal hesitantly.

"Heimerdinger, all joking aside...I am sorry", Fate's tone was ominously serious. He walked over to the coffee pot at the end of the table and began preparing three cups. "If you hit that button I will understand, but right now a young girl is missing and we need your help finding her. I wronged you and for that I apologize, but this girl is a friend of ours and she's in danger". Fate walked over to Heimerdinger's desk and placed a cup of coffee down before taking a seat in a red, swivel chair near him. "So please. let's talk".

Heimerdinger inhaled deeply before calming down and politely taking the coffee offered. He took a sip before starting, "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Forgive me for being brash. What is it that you require"? Heimerdinger glanced over at Ashe and gestured her to a seat as well. "Please my dear, forgive my rudeness. I have no qualms with you; only Fate, but I know when a time is appropriate". Ashe nodded and sat down.

"Alright Heimer, you see we were traveling with our small group, on a sort of adventure. Unfortunately we believe one of your fellow operatives, Teemo, has kidnapped our youngest member a girl named Annie. She is a strong mage with a purple dress and red hair. She's been missing for two days now. Do you have any idea where Teemo might be"?

Heimerdinger focused on what he had to say intently. When Fate finished Heimerdinger racked his brain. He sorted through his equations and blueprints. His head hurt a little as he finally found the memory he was searching for. "Teemo had come to Bandle City momentarily, but he gave the girl up I believe, yes; I believe it was to one named **Gangplank**. He was here to find some lackeys since apparently something happened over on Bilgewater and he lost a lot of men. He should be on his way to Bilgewater by now.

Fate turned white hearing this. He shuddered. Ashe saw Fate's sickness and knew it was trouble. "Thank you for your time professor", she said politely. Ashe grabbed Fate by the collar and dragged him off. As they left Heimerdinger hollered, "Not a problem Miss, do come again"!

They stepped outside and stood in silence for a couple minutes. "First, why does Heimerdinger not like you"? Ashe asked with her arms folded over. She was tapping her foot angrily.

"A long time ago I asked him to make me a weapon. We agreed on a price and he delivered, but I had been mugged funnily enough by a few of Gangplanks men and I couldn't pay him". Fate adjusted his hat uncomfortably. He was definitely upset talking about Gangplank.

"And who is Gangplank?", she asked hurriedly.

"He is a pirate. In fact, some would call him the king of pirates. He practically runs Bilgewater with slaughter and gold". Fate had a saddened gaze in his eyes that made Ashe's blood run cold.

"We will signal the others and head there immediately", Ashe commanded. She walked off on her own to the telecommunications station. Fate sighed. This was turning out to be a energy-spending adventure. He had just left Bilgewater and here he was being brought back by fate; how ironic.

Another day had passed and Ashe had signaled to Veigar, Lulu and Gnar. They arrived and were brought up to speed on their situation. Veigar grunted angrily, Lulu gasped in horror, and even Gnar felt fear for his companion. They set up a deal with a captain on the Bandle City docks. Bilgewater was directly east of Bandle City. They prepared and in a few moments were off to Bilgewater, the city of pirates.


End file.
